


Just a warning

by smaragdbird



Series: Heaven's rage [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer gives Dean a "friendly" warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a warning

“Dean,” Lucifer said when Dean entered the kitchen in Bobby’s house. Sam and Cas had left earlier to get some supplies. This was the first time actually that Dean and Lucifer spent alone with each other.

“Are those pancakes?” Dean asked suspiciously because if Sam had made them they were better left alone. That Lucifer was eating them didn’t mean that they weren’t lethal to humans.

“Castiel made them before he and Sam left.” Lucifer told him: “They’re good. I left you some.” He added magnanimously.

Dean rolled his eyes behind the devil’s back and pulled the plate with the pancakes towards his seat at the table. He had just taken the first bite, and damn him if Lucifer wasn’t right because these were really good, when Lucifer said calmly:

“If you ever hurt my brother again I will throw you back into hell.”

Dean choked and coughed and finally managed to swallow. “What?”

“Castiel. You hurt him by saying yes to Michael. You threatened me not to hurt your brother; I threaten you not to hurt mine. He’s unique and I rather like him.”

Dean had been prepared to receive this speech from some angel: Uriel had been a very likely candidate once, Anna, too or maybe even Gabriel but not Lucifer. Not ever. On the other hand he would have never guessed that Lucifer would team up with Sam and Cas to save him (okay he had only done it to fight Michael but there had to be some reason why he was still here).

“You stay away from Cas.”

“You corrupted him a lot more than I could ever do.” Lucifer told him and sauntered out of the kitchen.  



End file.
